Fallen Angel
by Demon'sMelody
Summary: People say I'm a horrible person. That I'm weak and selfish. I want to prove them wrong. I want them to know how they rubbed salt in open wounds. How they made me give into my demons. I want them to know my story.
1. Chapter 1- Escape

**Author Note- Hello! I'm having writers block with my other story so I decided to start a new one! XD I've actually been working on this for a while, hope you like it!**

Lucy took a deep breath, mentally going over her plan. Slowlythe six year old opened the twin doors that lead to her father's study.

She wore a strapless hot pink dress with pale pink lace around the hem and a red rose. She also wore her blonde hair in a neat bun with pearls lacing the head band that matched. Usually the blonde would wear what her father called 'commoners clothing'. This included a plain dress that ended above the knees, a jacket and a belt with her celestial keys attached.

She hated the fancy clothing she was constantly forced to wear. The said dress was the only one she would ever agree to wear because it used to be her mother's favourite when she was her age.

"Father" exclaimed Lucy as she saw Jude Heartfilia at his desk with a mountain of papers surrounding him. "Why did you kill mother?" her words dripping with grief.

"How many times have I told you not to disturb me while I'mworking?!" Jude screamed, annoyance and hatred evident in his voice. Lucy couldn't help but cringe at the harsh words."Anyway I have arranged a marriage for you, it will be held as soon as you're legally old enough to marry"

"Why did you kill mother?" Lucy repeated, she chose to ignore the marriage comment. Her father has attempted to get her a fiancée since before her mother died. Despite this, herface showed fake confidence but her hands were shakingviolently behind her back out of sight.

"She was being annoying. Layla went against me and my decision about your marriage, so I got rid of the problem" his words were icy cold and laced with venom, they pierced Lucy's heart. Small streams of hot tears began running down her face.

She gulped letting the horror in her voice fade as pure anger consumed her "Why!? Why did you do such a horrible thing to mama! She trusted you and this is my life, I'll chose how I live it. I don't need a big house or piles of money to be happy! And I don't need you to keep deciding my decisions and destroying everything I hold dear" She burst out.

Now tears of rage were pouring down her face. Before she could open her mouth again, a screech of a chair echoed around the otherwise silent office. Lucy couldn't help let out asmall gasp, her hand covered her mouth to try and suppress it.

Her father would usually ignore her and send her away, never did he leave his desk…but there he was. She was pulled out of her thoughts as she hit the cold marble ground below her.

Pain shot through her cheek bone and right shoulder as she collided with the hard floor. Shock replacing the anger that was burning inside her.

Her father stood beside her. If glares could kill she'd be dead…just like her mother.

Her father was a powerful man both in wealth and business as well as magic. Her father used gravity magic and was one of the ten wizard saints along with her late mother long ago. All Lucy wanted was to surpass her father and prove that everything he believed was wrong!

"Get out of my sight, and enough of this ridiculous conversation!" Jude voice raising in volume. That was the last thing Lucy remembered before everything went black.

When Lucy awoke, the sun was already lowering behind the mountains. Her head was throbbing but she didn't have a clue why. Suddenly all her memories of the last couple of hours came pouring back.

She always knew her father was cruel and abusive towards her but he always refused to use magic saying that wizards were pathetic beings and refused to use magic ever again.

Tears started to flow down the young girls face once again. She let her bangs fall over her honey brown eyes that were now red and swollen. She had to get away…she just had to no matter the cost.

She got changed into a plain navy denim dress, with sneakers and quickly packing her things, she stuffed them into a light pink fairy shaped backpack that her mother made for herwhen she was still alive and ran.

The small girl that was barely six ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She stowaway on trains and buses. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't care as long as she was far away from her father.

When she finally thought she was far enough away, the girl allowed her knees to collapse beneath her inhaling deep breaths. She was exhausted. In the mansion she wasn't allowed outside so she didn't know her way around and wasn't very fit.

Finally catching her breath she looked around her new surroundings. She was in the middle of a forest with mountains far into the distance. The thousand year old trees towered above Lucy's head, swaying in the breeze. The sky was barely visible because of all the branches but the little that could be seen was a dazzling blue.

Lucy wondered around the new environment intrigued in all the new sights and sounds. The smile plastered on Lucy's face never faltered.

She danced and sang around the tree trunks generally laughing for the first time in years, since her mother died. The only thing that would make the blonde happier would be to have someone to share it with…a friend.

Jude was furious when he found his daughter missing a week later.

"THAT BRAT!" he was furious, the last connection he had of Layla was gone. He knew he shouldn't have locked Lucy out from the outside world, but he couldn't afford to lose her like he did her brother. He couldn't afford to tell that her mother was murdered by one of the staff.

He had already sent 50 guards to search the town, mansion and anywhere she might be. He wouldn't admit it but he was worried.

 **Author Note- Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2- Unlocked Powers

**Author Note- um...I have nothing to really say, so...um...enjoy the story!**

Lucy had taken refuge in a cave for the night. It was unusually warm in the cave but the orphan didn't mind and cuddled into the blanket she brought not bothering to eat the little food she took with her.

When morning finally came, and Lucy woke, the birds were already singing and the sun high in the sky. Streams of light pouring through the cave entrance.

The unusual warmth was still present in the cave, curious Lucy quickly packed up her stuff and cautiously moved further into the cave. Soon the sunlight diminished as she went deeper into the cave. Luckily her flash light was enough to light her way.

The warmth eventually turned into light even breezes, making Lucy's curiosity grow. A large claw that Lucy believed to be sharper than any knife, bigger than an elephant and as red as blood turning into a fiery orange that looked like it could burn you if you touched it, was right in front of her.

She tried to gasp but no sound came out. Slowly she moved the light across the creature. Its whole body was red but began to resemble the colour of a rose more than blood. It had large wings that were hooked on the end, and ended in the same fiery orange colour that she had seen on the claws.

When the light made its way up to the creatures face, Lucy's eyes widened in amazement. The rough scales that covered its body looked softer and the colour became lighter. Its eyes shined a brilliant emerald green.

The beautiful creature lifted its head with such grace that Lucy did not even believe possible. Its emerald green eyes staring down on her with shock and wonder.

"Are you not afraid little one?" the creature voice was surprising kind and gentle but had a sort of authority to quickly got over her shock, she didn't feel afraid. She didn't know why but she felt safe around the majestic creature.

"Why would I?" Lucy innocently asked, a gentle smile across her face as she rocked on the heel of her sneakers.

The beast was obviously shocked so Lucy decided to ask one of the million questions, swirling around her head.

"What are you? And what are you doing here all alone?" the creature seamed to snap out of her shock by the questions.

"I am a dragon and who said I was alone?" as she spoke these words two small little 'dragons' pocked their heads out of the big dragons wings. "These are my twin daughters, Akiko andMizuki"

Mizuki was a brilliant white with gold tinted claws and wings and entrancing silver eyes. While Akiko was a paralysing night blue with deep purple tipped claws and wings and electric blue eyes.

Lucy was enchanted by their majestic appearance.

"It's nice to meet you Akiko and Mizuki" she managed to blurt out to the twin dragons.

"Mommy who's she?" Akiko asked, her blue eyes glinting with curiosity.

"Actually I don't know, who are you? And why are you here?" the big dragon questioned.

Lucy was shocked by the question, despite only being six she knew that it was rude to involve other people in her problems but this dragon seamed so kind and reminded her of her late mother.

"My name is Lucy...I don't have a last name anymore, I ran away from home." Her voice cracked and she broke into tears.

"My name is Shinju Tsubasa, would you like to join our family?" her voice was filled with kindness. Filled with happiness Lucy wiped her tears and jumped at Shinju, wrapping her in a hug.

Lucy buried her face in Shinju's neck only muttering one thing 'thank you'.

Lucy Tsubasa. Her new name, her new home, her new family! After that day Lucy began to believe in miracles. She even made it her new birthday the 7th of July.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by her 'sisters'.

"Lucy, we're about to start training" Akiko called "get ready" Mizuki added. Despite being the oldest Akiko was the most childish of the 3 sisters. Lucy was the youngest.

Training had begun the day after she was welcomed into her new home. Before that they talked about what magic Lucy already knew, she learnt where everything was and about dragons.

Lucy had now been living with the Tsubasa family for 2 months. She had learnt celestial magic using her mother's keys, and can now summon all three of her zodiac gate keys at once and keep them out for 1-2 hours. Shinju was surprised at how quickly Lucy managed to master celestial magic but today Lucy was learning dragon slayer magic!

Shinju was a fire dragon and Akiko was a celestial and chaos dragon, while Mizuki was a gravity and peace dragon.

Apparently it's very rare for a dragon to control 2 elements and Akiko and Mizuki were banished from there family because they were scared of their power. Shinju found them and took them in.

Lucy was to begin learning dragon slayer magic.

"Lucy what makes you happy?" Shinju asked her youngest adopted daughter.

"What do you mean mama?" Lucy was confused. What did her foster mother mean?

"I treasure the beauty and warmth of fire more than anything else, Akiko loves the stars and the chaos of adventure, Mizuki adores peace the gravity…This determines what magic you use" Shinju explained.

Lucy was amazed. Dragon slayer magic was a lot different to celestial magic.

She thought about what her mother said. 'What do I like?' Lucy questioned herself. She loved the stars, being a celestial wizard but didn't truly feel at home there, so what was her element?

"Meditating can help bring out the magic from within" Shinju suggested.

Lucy followed her mother's instructions and got into a meditating position focusing on all the happy moments and her magic. She remembered her mother, her new family…her brother, she remembered her spirits, Aquarius, Cancer, and Taurus.

She remembered the warmth of fire, the chill of snow, the splash of water, the feeling of flying and the wind hitting her cheek, the feeling of the grass and dirt beneath her feet. The beauty of lighting, the shine of the moon and stars, the comfort of peace, the adventure of chaos.

Shinju was amazed as she watched her daughter emit the most radiant glow shed ever seen. Pure golden-white light.

She remembered her mother's dying words. She remembered her father's rage, the loneliness and betrayal she had felt. All the pain that had pierced her heart.

The golden white light turned into a dark blood red and black light. Shinju questioned the changing light surrounding Lucy.

Lucy's memories slowly disappeared as a new image appeared. It showed her in fire, everywhere there was fire. It felt like it was burning her skin as shadows grabbed her but it wasn't scary she felt at home, in the flames. The image soon disappeared and was replaced by a palace in the sky.

Clouds surrounded the palaces' base, as pillars of gold and silver worked their way up with vines made of crystals and gems blooming like flowers around them. Wings grew from her back and she could feel the wind rushing through her hair.

Lucy's eyes shot open but the light around her stayed.

"Shinju!" Lucy screamed, shaking in…fear? Confusion evident in her eyes and voice. "I-I was surrounded by fire and there were hands grabbing me and then I was next to a palace in the sky, made of gems and crystals, gold and silver. It felt like I grew wings and was flying!"

Shinju was surprised at the small girl shaking, why would she be scared? Lucy was still shaking after finishing her story but Shinju realised it was from excitement not fear.

"Fire and a castle in the sky? I wonder…" Shinju quickly realised the seriousness of the situation. "Lucy we must go! Akiko, Mizuki stay here till we get back" she ordered fear in her voice but her face expressionless.

The two dragon siblings nodded in understanding, before giving worried glances towards their youngest sibling.

"Mama what's wrong?" Lucy cried, tears filling up her eyes. She had never seen her act this way before. "I-I'm scared" Lucy stammered.

Shinju quickly took hold of Lucy and carefully placed the girl on her back. Spreading her wings out and heading full speed towards the dragon council. "Please don't make me be too late" Shinju chanted.

Lucy and Shinju flew over the trees faster than ever before, turning them into a green blur. Frustration, fear, confusion, all of these emotions flooded through Lucy. Where was she going? Where was Shinju taking her? Questions appeared oneafter the other.


	3. Chapter 3- Heaven or Hell?

**Author Note- um... This chapter is explanations and not very good but I hope you like it!**

Lucy and Shinju flew over the trees faster than ever before, turning them into a green blur. Frustration, fear, confusion, all of these emotions flooded through Lucy. Where was she going? Where was Shinju taking her? Questions appeared oneafter the other.

So many questions and feelings crashed into Lucy. She couldn't take this anymore

"What is going on?" Lucy wailed. Her cold tears being taken by the wind as they flew.

"Hush my child" Shinju answered in a deadly calm voice contradicting her worried expression.

'This wasn't right…this isn't normal' Lucy inwardly cried. 'Why was this happening? I finally found a home! Why does the world hate me?!'

Red…All she could see was red…

Blood red scales covered Lucy's arms and forehead. Her eyes where now coal black and her once gold hair was now tipped black and red. The magic pressure around them dramatically increased causing Shinju to loose altitude.

"Dragon force…" Shinju gasped. To think Lucy held so much potential bottled up inside of her, but why has she activated it? How has she activated it? Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a young girls scream.

"Roar of the hell dragon!" Lucy released the beam of pure energy into the sky. It broke through the clouds with ease, leaving a blood red stain in its tracks.

"She's out of control, the power is too great for her to contain!" thinking fast Shinju shot through the clouds with the speed of a missile. The sudden burst of speed pushed Lucy down long enough for Shinju to reach her destination.

The dragon Council.

"Help…" Shinju muttered, knowing that with the dragons'enhanced hearing they would hear her. Lucy was still going on her rampage, but was now on the ground, trying to release the overflowing energy inside her tiny body. Destroying the trees and polluting the once crystal clear lake outside the grand cave.

The dragon council excited the cave in the instant that Lucy shot another roar towards the trees, knocking down at least half of them.

"What happened here?!" the king of the fire dragon, Igneel bellowed. His voice was powerful but you could hear the light amazement behind it. He was very kind and loyal.

"Its Lucy…I, I took her on as an apprentice and after finding out she has two main elements I brought her here but she went out of control and went into dragon force and has been trying to release the overflowing energy inside her" Shinju gasped for breathe as she finished her long explanation.

"All dragons were band from taking on apprentices three two months ago!" Metalica's gruff voice shouted. He was the leader of the metal dragons and was always picking fights. He was not part of the dragon council but was filling in for the head of the earth dragon clan.

"That's the least of our worry!" Grandina's strong and powerful voice echoed through the valley. She was probably the most responsible out of the dragon council and the Queenof the sky dragons. "How does she have two main elements!It's rare for a dragon to have two elements but to have a _**human**_ have two _**main**_ elements" she continued.

"What two elements are they, she seems very strong" Skyraum. He was usually very quiet and reserved but not shy, he is probably the most intelligent.

"I'm not positive but I believe she possesses the heaven element and hell element" Shinju answered "by the looks of things she is only using the hell element" she muttered the last bit. It was more of a question to herself, but with dragons enhanced hearing they all heard.

"Looks like it's my time to shine" Diaraum smirked. She was without a doubt the proudest and most rebellious in the dragon council. Everyone wonders how she became empress of the hell dragons.

Lucy had tears streaking her face as she let out another roar. No one could blame her, if you let out countless roars without control it was like vomiting, again, and again.

Diaraum quietly chanted a lost spell that only the head of each clan knew. It differed slightly depending on the clan.

"The darkness inside,

Escape from the light,

Return from the soul,

That you have controlled"

A black sphere erupted from Lucy, blinding all the dragons. When the light finally subsided, Lucy was on the ground unconscious. Diaraum was drained.

"Lucy!" Shinju cried out, dashing to her apprentices' lifeless body. Quickly listening for a heartbeat…

"Ba-dum, ba-dum"

Shinju released the breath she was holding, sighing in relief.

"Wow…that was the most magic energy I had to use in a while" Diaraum huffed loudly "I couldn't even absorb any of her magic, I had to lock it away"

"What do you mean?" Shinju questions. Glancing at the chain of magic energy Diaraum was creating.

"Metalicana can you create a metal that will cover this chain, keeping the energy inside?" Diaraum continued ignoring Shinju's question.

"Sure" he answered gruffly, creating a rare coal black metal that was only found in the dragon realm around the pure red energy.

"What's going on!?" Shinju's patience ran out. 'Why is no one telling me anything' she inwardly groaned.

"Lucy's magic energy is dangerously high for her small body to handle and it will only grow with time. Lucy had subconsciously locked her magic away without realising it, the magic we have just witnessed is just a fraction of her power. The barrier she put up to lock it away cracked…if my theory is correct then her magic is based on her emotions. When she has positive emotions heaven form and negative emotions hell form." Diaruam continued her long and detailed explanation "that is why I made her a necklace of pure energy, it will lock her power away and allow her to control it better. You should make one too Himneel"

"Good idea" Himneel replied making an identical chain except a golden energy filled the mystic silver coloured metal Metalicana had made.

Shinju had done nothing to help but now that all the stress on her shoulders had been lifted she felt exhausted and went into a deep sleep next to Lucy.

 **Author Note- Remember to review, fav and follow! :)**


	4. Chapter 4- Red Snow

**Author Note- new chapter! Sorry for the wait, I'm reporting this because the file I previously posted got coded. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

When Shinju awoke, the sky was already black and dotted with stars. Lucy was still unconscious next to her.

"It's good to see you awake" Blitzna's voice filled the air. He had striking yellow scales with orange tinted claws and wings. His eyes were dark blue, almost black. He was the leader of the lighting dragons and was stepping in for Vesina, the water dragon queen.

"Sorry about that" Shinju muttered, glad her scales were red so he couldn't see the blush that dusted her cheeks. Her blush only deepened at his goofy grin.

"No problem, come on everyone's waiting" he stated, lifting the still unconscious Lucy up onto his back.

The dragon council's cave was in a word-amazing. Crystals grew from the walls, shining in the moon's light like multi-coloured stars. Fireflies and fairies circled around the gems, guiding them through the passage.

Soon they reached a large area where the cave stretched out, a dead end. The dragon council continued walking straight through the wall, vanishing out of sight. Shinju was hesitant to continue but soon found herself following behind them.

The clearing was a mirror image of the previous cave.

"Let us begin the meeting, discussing Lucy's future" Mirdine suggested. She was probably the most patient and gentle.

"First explain why you took her in as an apprentice, when we were forbidden to until 7 years have passed?" 'Why is it always seven, seriously?' Shinju mentally questioned.

"Look at her closely" Shinju pointed at Lucy's sleeping body "Think about her name, ring a bell?"

It was silent in the cave, no one daring to break the silence.

"She's Layla's daughter" Shinju whispered, a small smile on her face.

After that day Lucy trained with Shinju, Diaruam, Himaneel and her sisters. She even trained with the other dragons. She was always in a good mood and this made mastering heavendragon slayer magic easy but her hell dragon slayer magic was still untamed inside her.

1 year skip (A/N- too lazy to write all the boring details)

'Snow is a beautiful white, it's one of the purest things you'll ever see' Shinju's words echoed through Lucy's mind.

'Why…Why do the ones I care about always DIE!' She screamed. The snow that covered the ground was not white…not even close. It was a blood red, spreading like ink on a page. The source…Shinju…Diaruam…and Himneel.

The other members of the dragon council and her 'sisters' were gone. Traitors. 'Why is my life always full of blood and betrayal' Lucy mentally raged. She was too angry to be sad. She would find who did this and KILL THEM.

Suddenly she heard rustling in the bush nearby and the fresh smell of humans floated through the blood stale air. Her senses must have been clouded with anger not to notice sooner.

Lucy let out a small menacing growl as her eyes dilated into slits at the unwanted presence. There were three of them, all carrying magical weapons…with dragon slayer lacrimasinstalled. 'Coincidence? I don't think so' Lucy's inner voice giggled cruelly.

Lucy's eyes glazed over and her body moved without her brain processing what she was doing. Black and red needles shot out from the ground, massacring all the enemies before they could let out a scream of pain or agony. 'Wouldn't want to alert the others now would we' Lucy's voice whispered sadistically.

Blood painted the snow a deep red, turning black as the minutes rolled by around the fallen bodies. Lucy silently stalked the remaining member, most likely the leader.

He had yellow spiky hair covering one eye, with pointed cat ears twitching in alert. Dark freckle like spots were like scales above and below his visible eye. His hands were clad in the same spot like scales that made their past the wrist before slowly disappearing and a tail the same colour as his hair and ears.

"Hells Dragon Roar!" Lucy screamed in anger. IT WAS HIS FAULT! ALL HIS FAULT!

"What the?! Who the heck are you?" he grumbled brushing the dust off his pants but Lucy didn't listen sending multiple hell dragon slayer punches and kicks.

'Clear your mind, don't rely on sight alone. Hear the sound of the opponent's punches'. Himaneel. 'Right, left, uppercut, low kick, repeat'. Diaruam.

Following the instructions that Diaruam and Hinaneel gave her weeks ago, she cleared her mind. Silencing the voice inside her head. She could hear the wind, following his punches as she dodged his set next sets of attacks. This is for you Diaruam, Himaneel, Shinju!

"Hell Dragon's iron fist!" She hit him, Right, Left, Uppercut, yes he lost his balance, Low kick, knock him over. Bullseye.

"You little twerp, you really shouldn't have done that"

Lucy's arms and legs were shining a bright yellow. Lucy's mind clouded in confusion but in that second he attacked. Sending a powerful kick to her chest.

She was already at a disadvantage being only seven and a lot smaller then him. She couldn't win this battle without using more magic. Braking out her thoughts, she quickly twisted her body, so her feet hit the tree first. Lucy quickly got in the position to use it to jump back but her arms and legs glowed brighter before exploding like there were bombs attached.

By the time the smoke cleared her arms and legs were shredded but she refused to scream or cry. Not in front of him. Not in front of the one that killed her family.

"Told you" his smug voice sang. He was WAY too cocky for Lucy's liking. She had to end this quick, he was too powerful.

"Hell dragons' deadly needles" black and red needles poked out of the ground awaiting Lucy's command to attack. "You will die the same way your comrades did"

"…You think I care about those weaklings" his voice was strong and unwavering but that second of hesitation was enough to show his shock.

"I don't really care if you care about them or not, your still gonna die scumbag" Lucy voice was hoarse and strained, eyes flashing with hatred and victory. "Now."

The needles shot out, becoming a blur as they flew at the opponent. A scream of pain was heard as they pierced his skin. Blood pooled out of the various wounds on his body and dripping from his mouth.

A crooked grin found its place on Lucy's face before black spots began covering her vision.

"What's y-your name" Lucy coughed out.

"Jackal, f-fear the name. T-Tartaros w-will get revenge" he stumbled over his words before disappearing in flurry a yellow lights.

"N-not a c-chance" she gasped out, finally giving into the darkness.

 **Author Note- and with this chapter my story is now rated T for violence and language. Leave a comment on how I can improve my writing or story! But no nasty comments, I'm trying my best!**


	5. Chapter 5- Found

**Sorry guys I've had massive writers block and have no idea where I should take this story, If you have any ideas please leave a review or private message me. Thanks for reading!**

White mist circled inside a large cylinders of glowing blue liquid that reached from the floor to the roof, scattered around the room. Metallic tubes exciting the top and sides. Jackal floated unconscious inside one with green tentacles wrapped around his naked body.

Holes that travelled through skin and bone were visible throughout his body. The most gruesome of them all was the one that ran through what was his left eye. A large gaping rare hole being left behind, blood mixing in the blue liquid.

A small girl with short jet black hair tapped at the glass. A smile spreading across her face. "Beaten by a little girl, how the mighty have fallen. Don't worry though, I'll fix you up and make you stronger and more handsome while I'm at it" She giggled madly.

Lucy awoke to the softness of a pillow beneath her head and the warmth of a blanket, she shot up. Pain shot through her arms and legs like a bullet. Slowly looking down, she finally noticed the bandages wrapped around her arms and legs. 'Where am I? How did I get here? Why was I here?

"Hey, are you ok?" The voice was soft and mature, the owner was probably a few years older than Lucy. Despite the reassuring tone, Lucy immediately got prepared for an attack.

"It's ok, I'm not an enemy…Plus I saw what happened to those men. Was that you?" The memory was blurred, like a dream but Lucy knew she wasn't so lucky. She killed them. She killed innocent people and she would have to pay the price.

 _'Innocent, I don't think so! They murdered your Mother and teachers while the rest of the dragon council and your stupid sisters ditched them. They got what was coming to them.'_

Lucy's eyes were in slits and she could feel her power pulsing through veins. She no longer cared that the girl was there, or of the pain that felt like fire against her skin. She wanted revenge and she wanted it now, but despite all the anger the hollow feeling in her chest was greater.

A single tear fell down her face. A sign of weakness to some but to Lucy it was realisation. They were gone and she would never see them again. All she had was her memories and the necklaces around her neck to remind her.

Warmth engulfed her. A soothing voice whispering kind words in her ear as she cried. Clutching on to the girl with flowing pale pink hair, Lucy released all the pain, sorrow and regret she kept buried deep inside her since her mother died, since her brother left, since her father betrayed her, since her dragons died and left her for died.

It all came out in heart wrenching sobs. Tears glistening like liquid crystals as they fell down her face in steady streams. Minutes soon turned to hours before the sobs finally ceased. The pink haired girls' shirt drenched in salty tears, comfortably rubbed the young girls back.

"What's your name?" The pinkette softly spoke. Her words almost a whisper. Lucy looked up, her eyes red and swollen. Taking in her appearance Lucy's eyes grew wide as she stared at the girl with pale pink hair like cherry blossoms and kind eyes that shone like emeralds. She wore a traditional kimono that was a faded fuchsia colour with gloomy green leaves decorated in brilliant gold. An odd combination but she looked beautiful in it.

"Like a goddess," Lucy murmured soundlessly quickly jumped off the older girls lap. A blush filling her cheeks. "Lucy." She spoke slightly louder, her blush growing.

"That's a very pretty name" The pinkette smiled warmly. "My name is Ikaruga, I'm part of a guild called Dead Heads caucus."

"Ikaruga! Is the twerp awake?" A creepy voice echoed through the door.

The source of the disturbing voice poked his head into the infirmary. His midnight hair blue hair fell straight to his midback. His pale skin turning white in the light of the infirmary.

"Guess that answers that question. The master would like to meet her." Lucy frowned at the request but kept quiet as Ikuraga talked to the blue haired boy. The strange boy wore faded jeans that were ripped at the knees and a white and gold Chinese style dress shirt that was open showing a plain black t-shit underneath.

"Lucy this is Vidaldus, he's also part of the guild. Don't worry master will explain everything" Ikuraga said realizing Lucy was confused by the deep frown that had formed on her face during the conversation.

Sliding off the bed Ikuraga took Lucy's hand, leading the blonde out into the guilds main hall. Tables were scattered around the bar in the corner of the room. Resembling the one Lucy's father had in his office all those years ago.

"This way" The pink haired girl led Lucy to a door to the right with a flaming skull carved into the wood. Taking a deep breath Lucy pushed it open.


	6. Chapter 6- The journey

**Hi guy! I really like this chapter even though it's not that good. Thanks for reading!**

A small lightbulb hanged by a sting in the middle of the room but did little to scare away the darkness. Lucy's eyes quickly adjusted to the lighting thanks to her enhanced senses. The wooden floor was scattered with papers and disregarded furniture.

At the back of the room a large wooden desk stood towering over Lucy's head. Walking towards the desk she covered all emotions. It was more a habit than anything else from the days her father taught her to hide weakness. Pulling herself onto the desk, she stared cross-legged at the man with fiery red eyes and a head like a potato who sat in front of her. The strange man quickly rested his elbows on the table and interlocked in fingers. A position that reminded Lucy too much of her father.

"What's your name child?" his voice was surprisingly soft compared to his large build. "Do you have any family? Relatives?" He continued to question as Lucy remained silent thinking over her answers.

She wore the same denim dress she ran away from home in, her feet bare and scratched. Her dress was torn and stained with blood and dirt while her shoes were discarded in the cave when she outgrew them months ago. She never missed the fancy dresses in the mansion or the fancy food. She liked her life with the Dragons. Her magic grew and she learnt to control the massive amount of power inside her. The power that wasn't even supposed to be there.

After her rampage when she first met the dragon council Grandine looked over her and learnt that her tremendous power was from her already large magical container and her father not only unlocking her second origin, he also implanted a dragon slayer lacrima inside her. She didn't want to go back to her cruel father that experimented with her magical potential without her realising.

"Child do you have any family?" he questioned her once again, breaking her out of her train of thoughts.

Narrowing her eyes she glared "My name is Lucy. I'm not a child and my father is a cruel man, I will not go back to that life" she stated strongly, leaving no room for the man to disagree.

"What about siblings?" he continued to question, unfazed by the strong willed girl in front of him. The question stirred something in Lucy's memories. A single tear falling broke the mask she put up. How could she forget? A lot happened after her mother's death but to forget something so important. It broke her already shattered heart.

Memories of a blonde boy playing with her and her treasured doll Michele brought more tears to her eyes. He was her only friend. Her brother. Back before her mother died, when they were a happy family, before her father drove him out. Just like he drove her out.

"I do…and I will find him" she stated, surprise and pain etched in her voice as she wiped away her tears.

After discussing her brother with the guild master, she quickly jumped off the desk hurrying to get outside to find her bag and collect supplies from the guild so she could start her journey. She was buzzing with anticipation that she didn't notice the whisper that escaped the knowledgeable man's lips.

"I'm glad you didn't stay here. You have seen more than your fair share of death"

Lucy quickly weaved through the trees, following the directions of Ikuraga to where she found them. Arriving at her destination she dug her feet into the snow, stopping in her tracks with wide eyes at the sight before her. Dried blood was splattered everywhere, dead bodies lay scattered with multiple wounds to their bodies and their eyes rolled to their back of their head.

'Did I really do this?' Lucy thought to herself in horror, bile rising in her thought as the image was imprinted in her memory, against her will. ' _Don't lie to yourself. They deserved everything they got and you enjoyed every second of it'_ a thought cruelly chuckled back at her. Clutching at her head Lucy fell to her knees' in the snow.

"No, it wasn't me. It wasn't my fault" Lucy whispered, rocking back and forth in terror.

 _'Watching their last breath leave their lungs, the thrill of the kill. You loved it all and crave more.'_ The voice in her head continued to taunt her.

"Go away! I didn't do it! It was you! You did it!" Lucy yelled clutching at the dragon scales around her neck.

 _'Maybe so but I am you…'_ The voice echoed before fading, disappearing in the wind.

Quickly getting up after realising the voice wasn't coming back, Lucy brushed the snow of her pants and ran to the cave. Her eyes clamped shut to stop the tears as she ran the rest of the way, relying on her other senses so she didn't have to look at the corpses littering the ground.

Only when she was deep in the cave did she give herself the luxury of sight. She quickly found her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder as she ran out of the cave. Snow had starting falling once more as she ploughed her way through the sea of white, eyes shut tight.

Her fingers and toes were numb by the time she reached the guild. Snowflakes that had decorated her hair fell to the ground by her violent shaking, as her teeth shattered quietly.

"Lucy!" Ikugara shouted, voice laced with worry. Bringing her inside the guild, warmed by the fireplace. Ikuraga's eyes locked onto the fairy hanging off Lucy's shoulder, mouth gaping slightly at the pink object.

"Lucy, where did you get that?" She questioned the blonde girl, grabbing the backpack from her.

"My mother made it for me. Now give it back!" Lucy barked, jumping to try to reach the pink fabric object held high above Ikugara's head.

"Lucy this is the mark of the fairy tail guild! This a clue, maybe your mother told your brother about it" Lucy's eye's widened at the idea provided by the older pink headed girl in front of her.

Quickly, with the help of Ikuraga, Lucy grabbed medicine, food, water and other supplies the guild master allowed her to take. He was kind enough to also give her one of his snow jackets that dragged along the floor as she walked but kept her warm and covered her torn dress as well as a map to 'fairy tail'.

Lucy waved goodbye to her new friends that desperately tried to make wait for the snow to stop. She was too eager to find her brother to wait for the raging winds and heavy snow fall to stop their battle. She had to keep moving, otherwise the tears would start again, the memories of death would fill her head, and the pain would never stop.

A small hopeful smile tugged at Lucy's lips "I'm coming, please wait for me…Laxus."

 **Don't forget to leave a review or private message me if you have any ideas! ;) Thank you to all the reviews from all my past chapters, sorry for not answering sooner.**

 **Reviews**

 **'Kyouya Sata'- Thank you so much! And she is going to join fairytail and now you know why.**

 **'Seren age 12'- I updated! Please don't hurt me! -**

 **'hgfedo23'- Sorry, the document glitched.**

 **'XzanimezX'- Chapter five and six! Sorry for the long wait**

 **'Guest- Sapphire'- Thank you so much for your review, you don't know how happy it made me! Natsu is definitely going to be in this story!**

 **'Kawaii Turtles'- Thank you so much, I'm glad you enjoy my story so much XD**

 **'The Sassy Sylveon'- Thanks for your reviews! I'll try my best.**

 **'The Fox Nerd'- I'll try but I'm running out of idea's!**

 **'taboadayvonne'- I'll try my best to update more often.**

 **'Cow'sFudge'-** **J**


End file.
